udwfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Gaga
Lady Gaga (real name Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta) is an Ultimate Destiny Wrestling competitor. She is a former UDW Divas Champion. Career Early Career Lady Gaga had a very brief run early in Ultimate Destiny Wrestling. During this time she competed in only two broadcast matches in March and April of 2013, winning one match against Paris Hilton, and losing another to a debuting Baroness. After these matches she went on hiatus for several months. UDW Divas Championship Lady Gaga returned to active competition in September of 2013, making a target out of then-Divas Champion She-Hulk. Despite losing twice in a row to the champion, Lady Gaga's determination earned her a spot in the championship Triple Threat at McDonald's House I, along with The Baroness. In a stunning upset, Lady Gaga was able to roll She-Hulk up and win the match, earning herself the UDW Divas Championship. With the belt around her waist, Lady Gaga soon found that it was now her being targeted by She-Hulk. Despite picking up some momentum with an upset win over Wonder Woman, Lady Gaga was unable to overcome She-Hulk's power and dropped the title back to her at Supershow I. Undercard After losing the Divas Championship, Lady Gaga had a hard time regaining her lost prestige. After losing to newcomers like Miley Cyrus, Aya Brea and Tina Armstrong, Gaga became embittered to the point where she refused to shake San's hand after another loss. However, she managed to pick up a big win over Storm and Aya Brea a few months later. On July 21, Gaga defeated Storm to become the number one contender to Mileena's UDW National Women's Championship. She challenged for the title at Cobra Rising II, but failed to capture it. Allaince with André In fall of 2014, Lady Gaga began managing André the Giant. The two competed in mixed tag team action for the first time in September, picking up a win over the team of Abraham Lincoln and Britney Spears. Feud with Mileena Gaga began picking up more confidence with André at her side, picking up a win over Miranda Lawson and even delivering Mileena her first loss since debuting. Gaga would use this win to challenge Mileena for her National Women's Championship. Mileena paid Gaga back for the loss later by assaulting her before a match with The Baroness. Gaga challenged Mileena for her UDW National Women's Championship at McDonald's House II in a match she lost when she submitted to a full nelson. Shortly after this loss, Gaga looked to get her career back on track with a big win over Catwoman. However, after the match she laid out by Mileena with the National Women's Championship. Seeking revenge, Gaga met Mileena in an extreme rules match on December 15, with both women battling outside the ring before the match could even begin. Gaga won with the Fame Monster, putting herself back in the hunt for the National Women's Championship. She added extra momentum to this win by getting the pinfall in a mixed tag team match with André against his friend-turned-rival Wolverine and Storm. However, when Supershow II arrived, Gaga's momentum was cut short when she lost a Last Woman Standing match to Mileena, once again failing to capture the title. Match Record In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Fame Monster (Leg drop bulldog, sometimes from the top rope) :* Bad Romance (Inverted leg drop bulldog into a split–legged pin) *'Signature moves' :* Americano (Cross-legged inverted bridging STF) :* Body scissors, sometimes into a pin :* Bow and arrow stretch :* Camel clutch :* Diving double knee drop to a trapped opponent across the turnbuckles :* Diving seated senton pin :* Double leg nelson submission—sometimes into a pin :* Flipping neckbreaker :* Grammy (Sitout rear mat slam) :* Lariat :* Running split-leg Yakuza kick :* Schoolgirl roll-up :* Snapmare driver :* Tilt-a-whirl transitioned into a back kick, a Fujiwara armbar, or a facebuster Entrance Theme :* Pokerface, by Lady Gaga *'Wrestlers managed' :* André the Giant :* Wolverine Championships and accomplishments at McDonald's House I.]] *'Ultimate Destiny Wrestling' :* UDW Divas Championship (1 time) External links Lady Gaga Superstar Highlight Category:American Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:UDW Competitors Category:UDW World Divas Champions Category:Musicians